Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clips.
Here are some preview clips of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast, as part of his Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Cerberus as Reflux *Harold as Murfy *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *James as Polokus Transcript (Six Preview Clips) Transcript (For Preview Clip 1: The Princess's Glade) *(hours later, night has fallen, and we see Thomas puffing up toward a prison ship, where a hoodlum engine, who was named Smudger, spots Thomas, and jumps down to attack him. Thomas flees by going through a secret area. He hops onto a lily pad and another platform to get a yellow lum, but climbs upward to get another yellow lum and five red lums, and reaches the top where he grabs a yellow lum, shoots a cage to get another yellow lum, and shoots a cage to get an orange lum. He floats safely down onto a lilypad to get a yellow lum, hops onto another lilypad to get another yellow lum, but lands in the river with a splash, only to come out and land on a patch in the same area that he was at before. Smudger throws a fire barrel at Thomas, who dodges it, before the patch explodes, leaving Thomas to fall down into a tunnel to get a green lum, hops over some platforms, and kicks Diesel 10 into the river, before he grabs another green lum, and starts climbing upward. Thomas shoots a patch and goes into the basement of a pirate prison ship and looks up to see a switch, guarded by a sleeping Cerberus, who is sleeping on the job. Thomas runs onward to get a green lum and meets up with Harold) *Harold: Be careful, Thomas. There are lots of pirates in this area. This is a good chance where you can fight one! To move around, during combat, press the left trigger, and it'll make it easier to avoid getting shot by the enemy when you target him. (leaves when Thomas comes face to face with Smudger, who has just arrived, and tries to shoot Thomas, but misses everytime, until Thomas kicks him in the face, knocking him out, cold. Thomas picks up a keg and hides from Diesel 10, who arrives and gets knocked out when Thomas throws the barrel at him. Thomas aids himself and picks up another keg and destroys a patch of a door, which breaks, leaving him to free a cage to collect another orange lum. Thomas hurries back to where he was and climbs up the ladder to get two more yellow lums and rock clings across. He jumps on a trampoline to avoid getting electrocuted and shoots a switch and hops onto another platform where he runs past some electric beams and kicks Cerberus and pulls a switch to deactivate the laser beams as the little blue tank engine continues onward) *(Thomas runs onward over and under some laser beams and arrives at an unknown area and hops safely to the ground) *Emily: Please free me, Thomas. Go and find the machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas obeys and runs toward the machine area, only to be met by Smudger, who sees and fights with him, only to be kicked in the face, until Thomas arrives at the machine, grabbing a green lum, and destroying the machine by picking up a keg and shooting some flying bombs while throwing the barrel up everytime until Thomas manages to destroy the machine and flees when it explodes. The stronghold breaks apart, breaking Emily free, as she awakens and walks to Thomas, who has just arrived in time) *Thomas: Emily, are you okay?! *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward had failed. *Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates! Well, to do so, I'll need all of my powers... *Emily: I am too weak to give you back in your powers. The pirates broke the heart of the world into 1,000 lums. And combining the energy is now really difficult. But, there could be another solution... Have you not heard of Mr. James? *Thomas: Mr. James?! Umm... No. *Emily: He's the spirit of the world, and is my father, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but has now been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which actually says that he could awaken if you reunite the four masks. *Thomas: The four masks?! *Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Please find them before the pirates do, Thomas, you are our only hope. And I will give you all this energy that I've gathered. (giggles and creates a silver lum, which floats toward Thomas, who gasps in surprise, and looks very pleased at the moment, then chuckles) *Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (smiles and jumps up around) Yahoooo! Aha! *Emily: Good luck, Thomas. (puffs away, look very pleased, as a purple lum appears above Thomas) Now, you may grab onto the purple lums. *(Thomas puffs up a ladder to get two more yellow lums, shoots the purple lum to swing across, and lands on another platform. He hops over a laser beam, rock climbs between two walls to grab two more yellow lums, hops down onto a pipe, and puffs away) Transcript (For Preview Clip 2: The Bayou) *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship... Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the pirates' prison ship is shown as we enter inside) In Devious Diesel's private cabin... (a figure walks toward the room and gets tripped up and falls down. He shakes his head and looks back angrily) *Dennis: You'll pay for that, soldier! (walks onward) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me?! *Dennis: Your horribleness, he has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?!! You incompetent imbecile! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Send the warships and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four masks. (takes a lum and eats it as No. 5025 sets off and goes out to find Thomas) *(as 5025 arrives at the bayou, Thomas hops onto a floating block, which takes him across, only for him to shoot a bomb, before Thomas hops onto a platform to get a green lum, and hops onto another to get two red lums, bust a cage open, and collect two more yellow lums. Thomas hops onto another floating platform, which takes him across, when he shoots a bomb before he hops onto another platform to get three more yellow lums, climbs up a ladder to get a green lum and three yellow lums, before he shoots a pirahna and a switch, and flies down onto the bridges, which he hurries across and grabs four yellow lums, climbs up a ladder to get a green lum, throws Smudger into the sea, and shoots another cage) *Thomas: Oh yeah! (swings a purple lum that he freed before he hops onto another floating barrel while he collects five yellow lums while shooting some zombie chickens until he hops onto a high platform to get two red lums and a green lum before he shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, flies down to get four more yellow lums, gets a green lum, and runs across a bridget to get four more yellow lums. He swings onto a purple lum to get three more yellow lums, hops onto the bridge to get another yellow lum and hides in the bushes to think of his wisdom while 5025 goes past) *Paxton: Well, he must be around here somewhere. *Dennis: Dennis, I was thinking. *Paxton: Now, Paxton. *Dennis: But what if he went down the river below us... ...and never any of his tracks? *Paxton: Look, Dennis, you fool! Thomas is not that smart! (as 5025 goes past and leaves, Thomas follows by swinging on a purple lum and back onto the bridge that he goes across, collecting two more yellow lums, and stops, but turns around and shoots another cage to get two more yellow lums, and flees in fright after the train dissapears. Meanwhile, back at the prison ship...) *Devious Diesel: I'm surrounded by incompetents! I shall never be able to stop Thomas. *Paxton: Sir! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: Paxton! You've arrived at the right time, buddy. I have a mission for you, a special mission... *Paxton: (takes out his red lightsaber staff and ignites it) Killing is a pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the blue paint of this confounded Thomas! *Paxton: It is as good as done. (spins his saber staff, jumps into the air, changes into his locomotive engineer clothing, and hops into the cabin of Braeriach No. 17, which is hauling seven coaches as Devious Diesel laughs evilly) *Devious Diesel: You are not long for this world now, Thomas. Paxton and his guards will soon make mince meat of you! (laughs evilly again as Braeriach sets off into the night) Transcript (For Preview Clip 3: The Lost Island) *(Thomas arrives at a strange island and looks around, and as Cerberus arrives to attack him, Thomas turns around, grabs Cerberus, spins him round and round, and throws the Nightmare Train into the sea. Thomas dusts his hands off and walks onto the pier to bust a cage open and get three yellow lums and runs back onto the island. He runs up the cliffs, grabbing six yellow lums, lands in the water, and swims underneath, grabbing some blue lums, an orange lum, two yellow lums, five red lums, and enters inside a cave to get a Glob Crystal and bust a cage open to get three more yellow lums before he swims back to where he was. He jumps onto another platform and climbs up while grabbing four more yellow lums and hops over the platform and lands on another to get a green lum and runs down the stairs to a blocked tunnel and some pyramids. Suddenly, Diesel 10 arrives and tries to attack Thomas, who dodges the shots from his pistol guns that he is using to shoot Thomas, only to miss, before Thomas jumps over Diesel 10 and kicks him, causing Diesel 10 to land in the sea and swim away. Thomas runs up the right path to get an orange lum and grabs a keg to bust down the right door, that he runs through, and meets up with Harold) *Thomas: Hi Harold! What's this?! *Harold: Oh, hello, Thomas. This is a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto same bases and the temple doors will open. But if you lose one, go back where you held it. And I'm sure you'll find it there again. *Thomas: Okay! Good luck! (shakes hands with Harold, who thanks Thomas, and leaves) Okay, let's see if I can lift this. (picks up the orange sphere and takes it to its orange base and fits it onto the orange pyramid) My. Is it heavy or am I just starting to feel it getting heavier? (picks up another keg, takes it to the left door, and throws it at the left door, causing it to break down, and force Thomas to go through it and grab the blue sphere, that he picks up and takes to its blue base and fits it onto the blue pyramid. The temple doors finally open, and while some bats fly out of the tunnel, Thomas sits down and thinks for a moment) Hmm... I believe that I'm getting closer to one of the masks. Okay, off I go again. (goes through the tunnel and collects twelve more yellow lums by going up and around in a circle by using the stairs and aids himself) And there it is. A tunnel. (walks through and dissapears) Transcript (For Preview Clip 4: Getting The First Mask After Fighting S.C.Ruffey) *Thomas: Where am I? (looks around and sees Detective Harold in front of him) *Harold: You see this slope? It is very slippery. You can lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, move the analog control forward, and to brake, move the analog control backward. You can't use your helicopter while sliding. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (shakes hands with Detective Harold, who leaves. And as Agent Thomas goes onto the slope, he starts sliding down too fast, collecting five red lums anf a yellow lum, rounding a curve and collecting four other yellow lums, and when he rounds another curve, grabbing another yellow lum, slides over the hill, grabs three more yellow lums, and slides through a hallway, only to stop and apply his brakes when he collects a green lum) *Iron Arry: Who is it that dares to disturb the tranquility of this place without asking me first when I was asleep?! *Thomas: Well, um, sorry. My name is Agent Thomas. *S.C.Ruffey: Agent Thomas, eh? That name means nothing to me. Ask me, why are you here? And what do you want? *Thomas: I've got to gather together the four masks to bring back Master Bertie. This is my last chance to chase away the pirates. *S.C.Ruffey: Then how will I ever know that you aren't simply a thief? Only your strength and bravery will convience me. Prepare to fight. (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, and as Agent Thomas takes out his lightsabers, such as his light blue one in his right hand, and his light green one in his left hand and ignites them, the two begin a furious duel. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Agent Thomas finally strikes S.C.Ruffey down by cutting only half of Arry's body in half, and when Iron Arry falls down, Agent Thomas cheers with joy) *Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Agent Thomas's lightsabers cut off only half of S.C.Ruffey's body, causing S.C.Ruffey and his body cut in half, to fall down below. *Thomas: (switches off his lightsabers and puts them away) Yahoooo! Aha! (walks his way up to the top of the mountain and manages to fly over the top of the hill. He goes around the stairs in a circle, grabbing two red lums and a yellow lum, and goes inside, grabbing some more red lums. He stops, but walks bravely upward, slowly and gently, then comes to a halt near a stone. As if by magic, Agent Thomas opens the stone upward, but gasps in amazement, then chuckles when he sees the first of Master James's four masks. He picks it up, but rises it into the air, then dissapears like magic, before the stone closes. An island is shown until Agent Thomas arrives, still holding Master James's first mask) Where am I? *James: Welcome, Agent Thomas. *Thomas: Huh?! Who said that?! *James: It is I, Master James, the father of Princess Emily, and the spirit of the world. Oh! I see that you have found the first of my four masks, eh? Well, I am far away and can only speak in dreams, but if you bring me the last three masks, I will awaken and help you to defeat the diesels. (as Agent Thomas walks to his master, Master James grabs the first mask and places it onto his stone) Be strong, Agent Thomas. Our world's destiny is your hands. (makes a magic spiral door, which takes Thomas back to the Isle of Doors) Transcript (For Preview Clip 5: The Wrong Temple) *Thomas: Where am I? (pulls into the wrong temple, hops onto some platforms, avoids some fire, shoots a brick wall down, shoots a cage to get a yelow lum, and gets a green lum, but continues to pound his way over the lava, then shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums, pounds onward, grabbing a green lum, flies down below, grabbing another green, and hops over the burning fire. He hops onto another floating platform, which takes him over to another green lum, that he grabs, then flies onto some platforms, but shoots a cage to get three more yellow lums, goes up, and heads through a tunnel) I believe I'm in the wrong temple. (shoots a cage purple lum, grabs a green lum, goes through another tunnel, sails over the lava to get a green lum, then goes into a hallway, shoots three blocked walls, which reveal nine red lums, a cage, and a golden fist, and a spider, which Thomas kills, and shoots the cage to get four lums, and grabs the golden fist the three red lums. He heads through a tunnel, grabs a green lum, rides on a shell over many hazards that stand in their way, only to crash into a wall, and send Thomas flying through the air, burning his foot on the lava and land on the exit platform where he blows out the fire on his foot and stops the fire on his fire by pulling out a bucket of water and his foot into the water, then shoots the blocked wall, and goes through the tunnel to escape the wrong temple) Yahoo! Transcript (For Preview Clip 6: Lift) *(Thomas swings onto ten purple lums, grabbing all twenty red lums, goes back down the stairs, and cheers with delight) *Thomas: Yahoo! Aha! *Emily: Well done, Thomas! That was very fast! You make a good hero. To increase you chances, will you marry me? *Thomas: Why, of course, I will, Emily. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65